pinpinopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Russell Brand Show (Radio 2)
The Russell Brand Show is a radio show first broadcast in 2006 on BBC Radio 6 Music. The show's host is English comedian Russell Brand, who is usually joined his by co-host and long-term friend, Matt Morgan, as well as the show's poet laureate, Greg "Mr Gee" Sekweyama. The show has also featured regular contributions from English musician Noel Gallagher, who has been described as an unofficial co-host. The Russell Brand Show was originally broadcast in 2006 to 2007 on BBC Radio 6 Music on Sundays from 10 am til 1 pm. After gaining popularity, the show moved to BBC Radio 2 in 2007, broadcast on Saturdays from 9 pm til 11 pm. In October 2008, Brand resigned from the BBC, effectively sending the show into a hiatus. In October 2010, nearly 2 years since Brand's resignation from the BBC, The Russell Brand Show returned for a few weeks on talkSPORT, featuring Brand, Morgan and Mr. Gee. Show format The radio show often features a phone call to, or appearance by, Noel Gallagher of Oasis. Other celebrities are also frequently featured, and there is discussions revolving around listeners' emails, text messages or phone calls. The music on the show was decided by the hosts and because of Brand's admiration for him, songs by Morrissey or The Smiths were often played. Features * "Jingle race war" – Listeners sent in their home-made jingles for features. A "race war" was chosen as the BBC suspended phone-in competitions contests after phone-in scandals. * "GAY!" – Listeners wrote or phoned in with gay-related problems or issues for the hosts or guests to solve. * "Matt's Cultural Review" – Matt reviewed some aspects of culture, including restaurants, theatre shows and cities. * "Nanecdote" – Listeners sent in humorous anecdotes about Nans. * "News Stories" – Brand and Morgan discussed bizarre news stories, e.g. breast-milk food products. * "Sounds nice, Is nasty" – Listeners sent in words that sound pleasant but are not nice things. * "Sounds nasty, Is nice" – Opposite of Sounds nice, Is nasty. Listeners sent in words that sound horrible, but are actually nice things. * "Mr. Gee's poem" – Each show was concluded by a poem by Mr. Gee, the poet laureate of the show, which summed up what has happened each week. * "Cry for Help" – Consisted of listeners phoning and asking Brand and Morgan for advice. * "Tramps That Look Like Matt" – Listeners sent in pictures of tramps that looked like Morgan. * "Trevor's Sonic Enigma" – A regular feature on the BBC 6 Music show, Trevor Lock played out a short cryptic sketch which alluded to the title of a popular song. Listeners to the show then had to guess what this song was, and winning entrants would be invited to the studio the following week. In its early days, this feature was known as "Trevor Done a Noise". Guests Brand had a wide array of celebrity guests either in the studio or over the phone on his show. Notable appearances include Morrissey, Ronnie Wood, Kristen Bell, Jonah Hill, Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, Slash, Matt Lucas, David Walliams, James Corden, Barbara Windsor, David Mitchell, Noel Fielding, Courtney Love, Lily Allen, Victoria Wood, Jon Ronson, David Icke, Steven Seagal, Will Self, Chrissie Hynde, Katy Perry, Dale Winton, Jonny Lee Miller, Seth Rogen, Cilla Black, Guy Pearce, Henry Winkler, Richard Griffiths, Richard Dawkins, Steven Pinker, Adam Green, Alan Carr, Bill Hader, Jonathan Ross, Jimmy Savile, Oliver Postgate and the voice of Zippy. Category:Shows